whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dai Yun
Dai Yun is a Heng Po (Storm Child) that lives with her mentor, Lin Meng, on the western shore of Hong Kong Island. Background Storms have always been present in Dai Yun’s life. Everything significant event has been punctuated by a Storm. Her birth was during a typhoon that nearly destroyed her family’s village of fisherman. She grew up with a angry, petulant nature that often mirrored the weather around her. When Dai Yun was 14, a man dressed in elegant old-fashioned mandarin clothing visited her village. He left with her and three other girls three days later on their way to Hong Kong where the man promised the girls they would be taught as amahs (nannies) and would work for rich gweilo families. They would earn good money for their families back in their small village and would enjoy the luxuries they would not otherwise afford. Dan Yun overheard her mysterious benefactor on the boat ride to Hong Kong main island tell the crew the true purpose and destiny of the girls he accompanied. They were not going to be trained as amahs but as prostitutes. She confronted the mandarin and demanded he return her and the other girls back to the village. He laughed at her heartily and instructed his men to throw her overboard knowing that she would not be trainable and would cost more to bring her in line than for her to have an “accident.” When she hit the water, Dai Yun was overcome with a sense of peace. She noticed the sky above her as she struggled to swim darkened with threatening clouds and the sea became turbulent. As the ship passed nearly out of sight, a bolt of lightning erupted out of the sky. It struck and split the vessel in two. A great wind blew, picked up Dai Yun and propelled her to dry land. She was dumped on the southwestern coast of Hong Kong Island. The storm increased while Dai Yun was on land and it attracted the attention of the local storm-spirits. One in particular found Dai Yun and took her in hand and let it be known she was not alone. For she was one of his own - a Heng Po or Storm Child. Lin Meng tried to curb Dan Yui’s unruliness and teach her that storms need not always be destructive, but Dai Yun natural tendency towards pessimism always makes this a difficult task. Though she lives with her mentor, she travels frequently into Hong Kong and loses herself among the many streets and chaos that it has to offer. She sometimes makes beautiful wind chimes to sell from the detritus deposited from the sea. And when her passions overwhelm her, she swims out into the sea and calls up great swells, occasionally endangering passing ships. Appearance Dai Yun’s physical appearance mirrors her tempestuous spirit. Although pretty, she rarely smiles; her dark eyes smolder with pen-up anger. She wears peasant’s clothes, which always look slightly mussed. And even when braided, her long black hair is tangles and wind-blown. Character Sheet Dai Yun, Dark Cloud Court: Kura Sau (Unseelie) Legacies: Fatalist / Wayfarer Kith: Heng Po (Storm Children) Physical: Strength: 2, Dexterity: 4, Stamina: 4 Social: Charisma: 1, Manipulation: 2, Appearance: 3 Mental: Perception: 5, Intelligence: 3, Wits: 4 Talents: Alertness: 4, Brawl: 2, Dodge: 2, Intimidation: 3, Kenning: 3 Skills: Crafts (Wind Chimes): 3, Melee: 2, Stealth: 4 Knowledges: Enigmas: 2, Linguistics: 1, Mythlore: 3, Occult: 2 Arts: Primal: 3, Wayfare: 4, Weather Control: 5 Realms: Actor: 2, Nature: 4, Prop: 3, Scene: 4 Backgrounds: Lakshmi: 2, Mentor (Lin Meng): 2, Resources: 1 Chi: Pa (Banality / Yin): 5, Yugen (Glamour / Yang): 6 Ninjo (Humanity): 4 Willpower: 5 References * Category:World of Darkness characters Category:Gallain (CTD)